The present invention relates furniture construction. In particular, it relates to a three-dimensional fabric envelope installed over a contoured frame.
One factor in designing casual outdoor furniture is the ability of the outdoor furniture to shed water without significant retention. Casual outdoor furniture utilizing cushions has typically suffered from water-retention issues. Some casual outdoor furniture utilizing cushions has used reticulated foam or densified polyester fiber. Such materials can shed some water in an outdoor environment. However, both of these materials do retain some amount of water. Furthermore, these materials tend to be very expensive and/or tend to be very difficult to shape into desired dimensions. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.